Hair Elastics
by mladymlord
Summary: "You want me to move in because it's more convenient?" She pries, unable to hide her disbelief or annoyance.


The first time he says it she's completely taken by surprise.

As her eyebrows raise in disbelief he begins to backtrack, pretending like he hadn't said anything at all. Her eyebrows furrow and she can't help the small frown that settles on her features.

"_I mean, it would certainly make things more convenient._"

Her eyebrows are raising again.

"You want me to move in because it's more convenient?" She pries, unable to hide her disbelief or annoyance.

"_No. It's part of it but,_" he pauses for a moment before continuing, "_it's a twenty-seven dollar cab ride from your place to mine._" He argues, frowning himself when Karen simply blinks in response. "_And I'm pretty sure your mattress is going to permanently damage my back._"

The last comment earns him a swat on the arm, which he's rubbing seconds later as he shoots her a pointed glare.

"_That hurt you know._"

Karen simply rolls her eyes. Derek, so she'd come to realize, just liked to complain for the hell of it. She can't even remember the last time they'd actually stayed at her place. There was that one time a few weeks back where he'd taken her on top of her dinning room table but she distinctly remembers heading back to his place not long after.

She spends almost all of her free time at Derek's, though she likes to argue that's because they're always doing things in the heart of the city and she can walk to his apartment seventy percent of the time. Ana's busy with her new show anyway so there's no real incentive to go back there other than to change and do her laundry, which, Derek insists the dry cleaners can handle but that's a little too much for her. She has no problem showering at his place however, the water pressure's incredible and the tub has jets. The one at Karen's place? Well there was that one time Ana found a roach crawling out of the drain.

Looking up to his eyes on her Karen realizes she hasn't said anything in a few minutes. There's a sort of expectant look on his face, one of excitement that leaves her feeling better about the proposal.

"I steal the covers at night." She says without thinking as she mindlessly toys with the hair elastic on her wrist.

Derek simply cocks his head and raises an eyebrow at her because they've been sleeping together for quite some time now and he's perfectly aware that if he wants any of the covers at night he's got to pull her flush against him and hold her in his arms.

"I leave hair elastics everywhere and I'm constantly forgetting to buy milk."

Two other facts that don't seem to take him by surprise. Her hundreds of hair elastics have been littering his apartment for nearly as long as the two of them have been dating and it was hardly a shock anymore for him to open up the fridge only to find an empty carton of milk. Had he not switched to herbal tea it might have been a problem, but once again he remained unfazed.

"And I use up all the hot water in the morning..." She continues, eyebrows furrowed as she thinks of other reasons why this could very well end in smoke.

"_The shower's big enough for two, love._" He says, cutting Karen off from her thoughts.

"What?" She asks, looking up at him in confusion.

Leaning forward Derek takes Karen's hands in his own, his thumbs trailing over her skin as he meets her eyes.

"_I don't care about the hot water, or the milk, or those bloody hair elastics that spend more time on my floor than in your hair. We'll shower together, lord knows it wouldn't be the first time, I'll remember to buy the milk, and we'll get you a container to hold those bloody things._"

Lips curling upwards Karen blushed and looked away from him. Derek's hand almost immediately finding her cheek and guiding her gaze back towards him.

"_Who are you trying to talk out of this?_" He asks, his thumb brushing her cheek as she speaks. "_Because I happen to think this could work and I think you do to._"

Her lower lip finds its way between her teeth, a silly habit of hers that she's never been able to break.

"Are you sure you really want me around that much?"

The question only earned a hearty laugh from Derek and another raise of his eyebrow. It's expected really because they've been dating for about a year and a half now and he still seems just as smitten with her as ever. If he had ever wanted an out he certainly hadn't taken it, and definitely wouldn't be suggesting that they take the plunge and move in together.

"Alright, alright, fine. Yes, I'll move in with you." She says, briefly looking around the apartment which doesn't seem to have changed at all now that it's officially _theirs. _

"You know what this means, right?" She asks, playfully resting a hand on his thigh as she nudged closer towards him. "Now we need to christen _our _apartment."

Her words earn a smirk from him as she wraps her arms around his neck. He's got her pinned down on the couch before their lips even meet.

In no time the two of them are only half clothed and breathless, Derek's lips grazing her newly exposed skin, careful to leave marks only in places she won't have to worry about the makeup department needing to cover up later.

With one hand on Derek's hips, guiding his against her own despite the remaining barrier of clothing between them, and the other gripping onto the couch she's raising her hips to meet his, faint moans escaping her lips every so often.

Hands moving towards his waist to help get things moving she grabs hold of a small object beside her on the couch. Karen's unable to suppress the laugh that ripples through her throat and Derek's pulling away almost immediately. He's had his fair share of women over the years yet he's never had anyone do _that, _especially at a time like this. She's still laughing when he looks down at her, shooting both a confused and irritated look her way because honestly, why the bloody hell is she laughing now?

"Hair elastic." She explains, holding the hair tie up for him to see.

"_Hair elastic._" He mumbles, grabbing the bloody thing from her and throwing it in the direction of his coffee table.

His lips are back on hers in seconds, easily kissing away any of her last remaining doubt.


End file.
